Say goodbye
by BellaCullen2503
Summary: Eine kurze Songfic. Es geht um Inu Yasha und Kagome.


Hallo!

Eigentlich schreibe ich ja gerade an einer anderne FF. Aber diese Geschichte spukt mir schon so lange im Kopf herum, dass ich sie jetzt einfach niederschreiben musste. Sie ist zwar nicht besonders lang geworden, aber ich hoffe, dass sie euch trotzdem gefällt.

Ach ja, das Lied ist von Bonny Tyler und heißt "Say goodbye".

**Say goodbye**

Sie hatten es geschafft. Naraku war besiegt und das Juwel der vier Seelen war wieder vollständig.

Kagome ging, mit ihrem Rucksack bepackt, durch den Wald in Richtung des Knochenfressenden Brunnens. Jetzt da der Juwel wieder komplett war, hatte sie keinen Grund mehr hier im Mittelalter zu bleiben. Deshalb hatte sie sich entschlossen zurück nach Hause zu gehen.

Sie hatte sich bereits von Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede und Kirara verabschiedet. Es war ein tränenreicher Abschied gewesen.

Nur Inu Yasha war nirgends auffindbar gewesen.

_Somewhere inside is burning_  
_I don't know why it's hurting_  
_Hoping for just one sign in your eyes_  
_That tells me you will be still_  
_Where can I go to find you?_  
_What must I do to feel you?_  
_Always looking, but too blind to see_  
_You were there, right by my side_

‚Warum ist er nicht gekommen um sich zu verabschieden? Ich werde ihn nie wieder sehen.' dachte Kagome. ‚Nachdem ich in meine Zeit zurückgekehrt bin wird sich das Tor für immer verschließen.'

Sie hatte die Lichtung erreicht auf der der Brunnen stand und blickte auf.

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und sie musste ihre Hand schützend vor die Augen halten um überhaupt etwas zu erkennen.

„Inu Yasha." Der Hanyou saß am Rand des Brunnens, den Blick gesenkt und in Gedanken versunken. Erst als Kagome seinen Namen aussprach blickte er in ihre Richtung.

Schritt für Schritt näherte sie sich ihm. „Kagome." Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. „Du gehst also wirklich zurück… und kommst nie wieder?"

Sie nickte. „Ja, es gibt hier nichts mehr für mich zu tun. Und wenn ich erst einmal zu Hause bin wird sich das Tor wieder verschließen." Für eine kurze Zeit schwiegen beide. „Was ist wenn du einfach hier bleiben würdest?" wollte Inu Yasha wissen. „Das kann ich nicht tun. Meine Familie würde sich große Sorgen um mich machen. Ich gehörte außerdem nicht in diese Zeit. Das hier ist nicht mein Zuhause, auch wenn ich euch alle hier sehr gerne habe." entgegnete Kagome. „Und was ist mit dem Juwel der vier Seelen?" erkundigte sich Inu Yasha. „Ich habe es Kaede gegeben." antwortete Kagome.

Wieder schwiegen sie.

_Say goodbye, I'll never forget_  
_Say goodbye, I believe in the day_  
_Say goodbye, our hearts could beat both together_  
_'cause we, we'll find a way...one day_

„Inu Yasha." begann Kagome. „Ich…, ich…" sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten, fand sie jedoch nicht. Sie liebte Inu Yasha. Das wusste sie schon lange, doch nie hatte sie den Mut aufgebracht es ihm zu sagen. Ihre Angst, dass Inu Yasha ihre Gefühle nicht erwidern würde, war einfach zu groß. Schließlich war da immer noch Kikyo. Wie oft hatte sie mit angesehen was Inu Yasha für sie empfand.

„Inu Yasha…" noch immer rang sie mit den Worten.

„Ich werde dich niemals vergessen." sagte sie schließlich. „Kagome, ich werde dich auch nicht vergessen." versicherte ihr Inu Yasha. „Du warst der erste Mensch, der mich wirklich so akzeptiert hat wie ich bin. Dafür möchte ich dir danken." Kagome lächelte. „Du brauchst mir dafür nicht zu danken. Das war doch selbstverständlich."

Kagome holte eine kleine Schachtel aus ihrem Rucksack hervor. „Das ist ein Geschenk für dich." mit diesen Worten öffnete sie die Schachtel und holte eine Kette mit einem goldenen Anhänger in Herzform heraus. „Das ist für mich?" Inu Yasha blickte Kagome überrascht an. Diese nickte und legte ihn Inu Yasha um den Hals.

Er nahm den Anhänger in die Hand und betrachtete ihn. „Du kannst ihn aufmachen." Kagome nahm Inu Yasha den Herzanhänger aus der Hand und öffnete ihn. „Das ist ja ein Bild von dir." stellte er fest. Kagome schloss den Anhänger wieder, hielt ihn aber immer noch ihn ihrer Hand fest. Ihr Blick war gesenkt. Tränen wollten in ihren Augen aufsteigen, doch sie kämpfte dagegen an. ‚Ich will nicht weinen. Nicht vor ihm. Er soll nicht merken wie schwer mir dieser Abschied fällt.' „Ich habe leider kein Geschenk für dich." meinte Inu Yasha. „Das ist doch egal." wehrte Kagome ab. „Nein, ich möchte dir gerne etwas geben." widersprach Inu Yasha. Kagome überlegte. „Gibst du mir die Kette?" „Diese Kette habe ich seit unserer ersten Begegnung." meinte Inu Yasha. „Stimmt, damals wolltest du unbedingt das Juwel der vier Seelen in deinen Besitz bringen." erinnerte sich Kagome. „Seit dem hat sich viel geändert." sagte Inu Yasha. „Du kannst sie gerne haben." Kagome nahm sie Inu Yasha ab und legte sie sich selbst um den Hals. „Passt du für mich auf das Juwel auf?" fragte sie ihn. „Das mache ich." versprach er.

_What can I do, to hold you_  
_Now that I know, I love you_  
_Never found that our hearts felt the same_  
_'til the cold light of day stole our dreams_

Plötzlich und ganz unerwartet trat Inu Yasha noch näher an Kagome heran und umarmte sie. „Ich werde dich vermissen." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Kagome erwiderte seine Umarmung. „Oh, Inu Yasha. Du wirst mir auch fehlen." ‚Kagome, warum gehst du fort und lässt mich hier alleine? Ich wünschte dieser Moment würde niemals enden.'

Nun löste sie sich sanft aus seiner Umarmung. „Ich glaube es wird Zeit. Ich muss los." meinte sie. Inu Yasha nickte zur Antwort nur. Sie setzte sich auf den Rand des Brunnens und blickte in die Tiefe.

‚Ein Wort von dir Inu Yasha. Sag ein Wort das ich hier bleiben soll und ich tue es. Ein Wort von dir würde genügen.' sagte Kagome in Gedanken.

„Leb wohl Inu Yasha." verabschiedete sie sich.

‚Kagome, wenn du mich heute noch einmal fragen würdest, ob du hier bleiben darfst – so wie damals – ich würde die Frage wieder mit ja beantworten. Ein Wort von dir Kagome würde ausreichen.'

„Leb wohl." Traurigkeit war in Inu Yashas Stimme zu hören. Kagome wandte ihren Blick ab. Sie wollte nicht, dass Inu Yasha ihre Tränen sah. Dann sprang sie.

_Say goodbye, I'll never forget_  
_Say goodbye, 'cause i believe in the day_  
_Say goodbye, our hearts could beat both together_  
_'cause we, we'll find a way..._

Als sie aus dem Brunnen herauskletterte befand sie sich wieder in ihrer Zeit. „Warum hast du mich nicht aufgehalten Inu Yasha? Und warum habe ich nicht einfach gesagte ich bleibe bei dir?" unaufhaltsam liefen ihr nun die Tränen über die Wangen. Sie kniete neben dem Brunnen nieder. „Ich liebe dich Inu Yasha."

Nachdem Kagome im Brunnen verschwunden war sank Inu Yasha auf die Knie. „Warum habe ich sie nicht aufgehalten?" fragte er sich selbst. Mit der Faust schlug er auf den Waldboden. „Kagome, ich liebe dich." Eine einzelne Träne lief seine Wange hinab.

_Say goodbye, I'll never forget_  
_Say goodbye, I believe in the day_  
_Say goodbye, our hearts could beat both together_  
_'cause we, we'll find a way_  
_We will find a way_  
_We will find a way_  
_We will find a way_

Ende

Kritik, Verbesserungvorschläge, Lob? Immer nur her damit. Ich freue mich über alles.


End file.
